


Wolf in the rolling 20's

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Series: Newt and the Marauders [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Hurt Remus Lupin, Multi, Post Full Moon, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Theseus is a GOOD BROTHER, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: Sequel to 'The Wolf and the Newt' Remus ends up in 1927 and meets up with Newt again and meets his brother Theseus





	Wolf in the rolling 20's

Remus Lupin was confused as he sat in Professor Dumbledore’s office. He nervously looked at the door when it opened.  “Ah, Remus welcome,”  Dumbledore said with a smile.

“Hello Sir,” Remus said in a confused voice. It only has been two days since he resigned and since that night of the full moon that he does not remember very much. “Um, what am I doing here?” Remus asked looking down at his broken wrist from the week before.

“Do you remember when Newt Scamander ended up here a few weeks ago?” Remus nodded still looking at his wrist. He did not want to see the eyes of the man that he wronged when he took Sirius Black into his home after the last trim.  Dumbledore noticed this. “I’m not mad at you for hiding Sirius Remus. I know he’s innocent,” Remus nodded but did not look up at him. Dumbledore nodded understanding Remus’s shame that he felt inside. “Well,” he continued. However, he never got to say anything else because all Remus saw was a white light and did not see  Dumbledore anymore or hear what he was saying.

                Newt was walking down the road after he delivered his book when the same light that took him to the future came back. Only this time it did not take Newt but brought the same man. Remus was his name right was right in front of him. “Merlin's Beard,” Newt mumbled to himself as he looked around. Then he looked down at his case. Remus looked at him. Then he looked around also. _Merlin. I’m in the past. Oh, I  will never hear the end of this if I tell Sirius._

“Hello again,” Remus said clearing his throat. Newt looked at him and nodded.

“Hello,” Newt said not meeting his eyes as usual.  “Remus was it?” Remus nodded and walked closer to him.

“What time am I in?” Remus asked looking around. Then he realized that he did not have his cane with him and the young-old wolf fell to the ground. Newt stared at the werewolf for a minute. Then with quick thinking, he pulled out his wand. The good news was he was in a wizarding community so no one would care. He muttered a spell and Remus levitated off the ground. Newt sighed and walked back to his family's manor.

Newt quietly opened the door, so his mother did not hear him or more importunity his older brother Theseus did not hear him walk in. _‘So far so good.’_  Newt thought as he walked up the stairs with Remus still floating behind him up into his room. “Newton is that you?” His mother called. Newt cursed himself and called:

“Yes, Mother. I will be in my room in my case so don’t bug me,” Newt’s voice had a hint of annoyance behind it. Newt quickly shut his door slamming it. “Ok, Mr. Lupin let’s see if I can help you,” Newt said mostly to himself.  At this point, Remus opened his tired amber eyes

“What,” Remus coughed. “What happened?” Remus asked sitting up and looked around. Newt turned around from his case that was now on the floor of his room to see Remus awake now.

“You passed out Remus,” Newt said in a quiet voice as he walked to him. Remus looked around Newt’s room. It was large. Larger than his own bedroom. There was a Hufflepuff banner on the wall as well as a lot of drawings of magical creatures that looked like he drew. The room also had a coat rack which was weird for a bedroom to have one. Alas, he was in the past, so it did not matter. On the coat rack hanged Newt’s blue coat that he was wearing before and a Hufflepuff scarf. Remus now realized that this man was a Hufflepuff and a proud one it seems. The wall was a nice blue color mixed with yellow. There was a metal figure of a hippogriff by his bed. Now that Remus thinks about it, the walls were covered with hippogriffs. This intrigued the werewolf. Moony in the back of his mind barked a little. Newt was by his side now as he checked him over. Remus opened his mouth to asked something but there was a knock on Newt’s door. The werewolf looked at Newt as he flinched in fear.

“Newton, brother, are you home, mother said you were,” Remus heard the man sigh it was so quiet he was unsure that Newt heard it. Remus heard it, however, thanks to his werewolf hearing. “Newton please open the door,” Newt sighed also and walked over to the door and opened it. Remus could not see the man in the doorway, but his werewolf hearing kicked in telling him that the man was young. Older then Newt. Maybe the same age as him and Sirius. He was not sure. Remus could hear that he was panting in anger at his brother? Why would he be angry at his brother? Remus tried to sit up to see what was going on. Alas, he winced in pain making a noise that sounded more like Moony then himself.

“You can't mess with time Newt. What were you thinking going into the future? I did not tell mother you know. Now, are you going to let me in,” Newt sighed and let his older brother into his childhood room. Remus closed his eyes and opened them again as the man, Newt’s brother walked over to where Remus was laying. “Newton? Who’s this?” his brother asked looking down at the werewolf. Remus sighed and said:

“Remus Lupin and you are?” he said trying to steady his voice but failing at it. Newt’s brother nodded and looked at Remus.

“Theseus Scamander. Can I ask what you are doing in our home?” Theseus asked in a demanding voice. Remus sighed but did not say anything. Newt sighed also.

“He’s hurt Thee. I had to help him,” Theseus sighed and nodded.

“Your right Newt. I’m sorry,” Remus raised an eyebrow at Theseus and sighed. “What happened?” Theseus asked in a demanding voice.  Remus sighed but did not answer this man for he did not trust him with this information because he was in the past and he does not know what they did with ‘people like him.’ Remus closed his eyes as his werewolf headache stopped.

“I can't tell you,” Remus said simply. Theseus raised his eyebrows and said:

“Why, you don’t trust us, or me?” Remus sighed again and opened his eyes and swallowed.

“I might need to,” the werewolf paused. “I’m a wolf, a werewolf. Don’t be scared or frightened of me. I know I’m a monster and you can hate me if you want,” Remus said as he looked away from Theseus. Theseus did not say anything all he did was nod as the room fell quiet.

“You’re a, a werewolf? Did you know this Newton?” Theseus asked his younger brother in a soft voice but still demanding. Newt nodded and closed his eyes as he heard the dark wizard in his head talking.

 _“The werewolf, huh. I think you need to save me from this prison. Mr. Scamander. Then we can be a family and you can get away from your brother,”_ Newt sighed and said out loud:

“I will never you are not my family understand. You are not,” Newt said as the dark wizard stopped talking.

“Um, Mr. Scamander who are you talking to?” Remus asked confused. Newt looked at his brother but did not meet his eyes. Then he looked at the werewolf who looked concerned for the man that he does not know very well.

“No one,” Newt lied but Theseus did not look convinced.

“Your talking to someone who is it? Newton tell me now,” Newt sighed but did not say anything. Remus sat up to look at the young Hufflepuff. Newt closed his eyes and said:

“Grindelwald, I hear Grindelwald,” Newt said in a quiet voice. It was so quiet that Theseus did not hear it but Remus being a werewolf heard it.  

“You hear his voice?” Remus hums as he sat up a little but then falls back down making a wolf-like growl. This made Theseus look at the werewolf then back at his little brother with a shocked and worried look on his face.

“Grindelwald? You hear his voice how?” his brother demanded but to Newt’s surprise his voice was kind.  Newt shook his head and sighed:

“I don’t know brother, I just don’t know,” Newt said in defeat as he said down in a chair and looked around the room.

                It was around dinner time when Newt and Theseus were called down for dinner. The brothers left Remus alone in Newt’s room and did not tell their mother about the werewolf in Newt’s bedroom.

“Hello, son,” Miss. Scamander said simply with a soft voice but there was a  harshness in her voice. Newt sighed and sat down next to his brother. The Scamander's ate in silence. Upstares Remus looked around the room lost in thought about Sirius and Harry. He hopes that his last living, not a trader best friend can be free soon. Remus sighed and closed his eyes. However, when he opened them he was back in his own house in his bed with Sirius looking at him with a shocked face.

“Moony?” Sirius asked confused.

“Padfoot?” Remus laughed and then winced.

“Where did you go?” Remus smiled.

“I will tell you in the morning,” Remus said as he closed his eyes.

                Newt and Theseus went back into Newt’s room only to find Remus gone.

“Where did the werewolf go?” Theseus asked looking at Newt who said nothing. Theseus raised his eyebrows and sighed. “Newton?  You can hear his voice?” Newt looked down and nodded.

“Don’t tell mother,”

“ ’Don’t tell mother?’ Don’t tell mother. Newt I need to. It's either her or the ministry. Your pick,” Newt sighed but did not say anything.

“I cant brother. You know why? Because he said I cant. You know how hard it is to hear someone’s voice in your head telling you, you can't do anything or say anything,” Newt was now at the table with his head in his hands so he hid the fact that he was crying.

“Brother I,”

“Don’t, don’t start with one of your talks Theseus. I’m going home, don’t tell mother,” with that Newt got off his chair grabbed his case and left the room slamming the door behind him. Theseus sighed and went after him.

                “Brother wait,” Theseus called in the street. Newt stopped. In a rare moment, Newt looked right into his brother's eyes. “I’m sorry,” he paused and looked down. “You know I care for you, I, I just, I’m just worried. You hear the dark wizard and a werewolf time traveling for Merlin knows what time. I can't lose you, I can't lose anyone else, not after,” Newt raised his head and looked away from his brother.

“You won't lose me. I know what I’m doing. You don’t have to worry brother, but,”

“I know, I know I will not tell mother,” Newt smiled.

“We, Goodbye. I will see you later,” Newt said as he walked away. Leaving his brother alone in the street.

               

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the end tell me if I should continue. Even though I might not but tell me anyway. Tell me what you think


End file.
